utcminezfandomcom-20200213-history
Irishkaiser
Major Irishkaiser, also known as The Rebel Son, but affectionately known by his peers as "Captain", is the current de-facto leader of the [Trading Company|UNKNOWN [? Trading Company]] since 18th September 2012. He is currently one of the only surviving Directory Members who still play - the other two being Major Avver and sometimes Major Vergath. He assumed dominance in the Directory, by his respected and well-known leadership ability in the ? Clan after a one week introduction to MineZ led by Major Killahamsta and his brother, Corporal Caffy. In late 2012, he started becoming prominent in MineZ through his charisma and unique playstyle, he was also being aided by WholeMilkLP in propagating his image and the image of the company in general through YouTube videos. An outspoken player member, because of his long experience in gaming communities, he provoked multiple conflicts across Shotbow that brought attention to certain issues in the game and openly denounced MineZ's administration for their corruption and ineffective decisions. He sparked the issue known as the Cassmich Controversy when he called out Jacsebalon, an admin at the time, who was openly defending Cassmich after the individual was brought into question for cheating. During the January 2013 Al Hasa Updates, he alone openly cried out against the decisions of the admins that led to players leaving because of the mass banditry. He struggled to get his message across and only after McNiiby repeated what he said, did the community start to turn. That event left a lasting impression on Irishkaiser who from then on, began to distrust admins and staff members and anyone friends of the admins, regarding them as mere "'socialite snobs'". Famously known for hating premiums, he campaigned and fought against them during the Southern War of 2013 sparked by the January Al Hasa Update. His fights on the forums and in-game and his experiences formed the core of the tactics used by the Company today. Early 2013 was disastrous for the Company and the remaining Directory members, including Irishkaiser, convened in June 2013 and discussed the Company's future which resulted in the June Reforms. Following the Reforms, Irishkaiser led the Company to new heights and subsequently began defeating all of their enemies from premiums to admins to clans, both on the forums and in-game. His administration for over a year has doggedly led the Company growth up to today that can boast being the only effective organization in MineZ. The Shotbow staff, realizing the potency of Irishkaiser and his influence has kept an eye on him, not eager to repeat their humiliations in the past and has targeted him specifically. At first, by restricting his Shotbow browsing ability because he technically didn't warrant a ban, and then, with more stricter sense of the rules that led to his permanent ban for joking about unzipping his pants. Many sympathize with Irishkaiser however, and thought the ban unjust. Irishkaiser is remembered as an exceptionally experienced military leader and tactician as well as an able politician and creative thinker, credited with introducing important organizational and game reforms and the Wasted Official Resource Pack. As for his famous reluctance towards compromise, he quotes Charles XII; "I have resolved never to start an unjust war but never to end a legitimate one except by defeating my enemies". With conflict consuming more than half his career and nearly all his administration, Irishkaiser is arguably MineZ's most controversial player and possibly even all of Shotbow with many painting him in a romantic and mythical light. Origins The name Irishkaiser is a shortened version of his alias, Irishkaiserway; that anagrams to Sierra Whiskey, which is phonetic alphabet for S-W, that stands for his true online name: Spyware. He gained this nickname from his former superior: Adware - his first Counter-Strike clan's vice-leader who took him in because "he found him funny". Before the name change, he was called Al Kazansky. Spyware's experiences and characteristics all stemmed from his time playing Counter-Strike. He found that he had developed love for the AWP and impressed many other clans because his skill was handicapped by his usual high ping in US servers(280-300ms). Coupled with his charisma and humor, he became a popular member of the community and was known as the go-to guy for everything chill in the game and was known for charming and smooth-talking ladies. When his first clan collapsed, Spyware began to put ? into his playername, indicating his lack of being in a clan. With the help of Veracity and Adware who would later become Vice-Leader to him, they began to take that symbol and founded the ? Clan. The clan developed into a small-medium sized clan that emphasized community and sense of sportsmanship and fostering the arts such as skinning, coding and mapping. The group eventually branched out and founded other games such as the Counter-Strike clone: CS:2D and there they made a mod called S-MOD that was very popular for a short while and gave him experience on executing projects. The mod project dithered like many others and then a new project began on Minecraft after they found survival just plain boring. Spyware, who registered as Irishkaiser, was then invited by Killahamsta and his brother; Caffy, to play a game called MineZ. MineZ 2012 Early MineZ Minez 2013 The Southern War MineZ 2014 Second Renaissance MineZ 2015 Subsequent Ban Legacy